fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Under The Bridge
"Rebooting...Rebooting..." Asterion's eye glew red again, as he was laying against a pile of destroyed trees, as he moved, his body released electrical circuits from his damaged areas. Suddenly, a yellow screen, much like a computer screen, appeared infront of his face, and Eva was seen on the screen. "Asterion! Did you complete the mission?" Eva asked Asterion, who was still standing up, as he noticed Diana, or rather, a hologram of Diana seating on top of a tree branch. "Mission: Failure. 54% Bodily Damage. Repairs Needed" Asterion replied, as Eva sighed in grief, rubbbing her head. "I guess I gotta rethink my plans. Asterion, get back to base. It's a long way, but try and fix yourself when you find a safe place" Eva ordered Asterion, who simply nodded in reply, as the screen vanished. Meanwhile, in Cedar, a purple haired girl, appearing to be a teenager, wearing a long sleeved pink shirt with a purple tie, and a black skirt, with long black socks and brown boots, she had blue eyes, and her long purple hair reached to the middle of her back, and some bangs covering her forehead. She held a bag in her hand as she walked across the bridge, but suddenly stopped as she heard a noise. "Hmm? Someone there?" The girl asked, but got no reply, so she turned back, until she heard something sounding like metal hitting one another, coming from under the bridge. The girl walked down the stairs and under the bridge, as she saw Asterion, fixing himself, the two stopped as they stared at one another silently for a good few seconds, before Asterion returned to fixing his arm, ignoring the girl. "Uh...." The girl didn't quite expect a large bull-like robot to be under the bridge, but still remained rather calm "Who are you?" The girl asked. "Classified" Asterion replied.almost instantly to the girl. "Maybe I should introduce myself first. My name is Alyssa Deschain, and you are?" The girl, Alyssa, introduced herself, as Asterion glanced at her. "Deschain. Info: White Knight of the Three Knights. Active. Holds The Position of 3rd Strongest Under Joan Arc And The Red Knight" Asterion replied. "Wait, you know my dad?" Alyssa asked Asterion. "Scanning...Target Confirmed: Alyssa Deschain.Age: 17. B.W.H Measurments:-...." "No need for that info!" Alyssa shouted, stopping Asterion before he continued. "Erasing B.W.H Data...Erasure Complete" Asterion said, as he continued fixing his arm. "..." Alyssa stood silent for a moment before getting closer to Asterion "So, since you know who my dad is, will you tell me your name, Mr. Bull?" Alyssa asked Asterion for his name again. "Name: Asterion. Project: Alpha. Mission: Annhilate Lamia And Her Accomplices. Mission Status: Failure" Asterion replied. "....Who sent you?" "Creator: Eva Kiesler. Creation Period: 4 Weeks." Asterion replied to Alyssa once more. "Uh huh, and how many more of you are there?" "Automatons Complete: Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta And Epsilon Have All Reached Their Final Stages And Are Complete" "How many more....of you will there be?" Alyssa's voice was shaking a bit at finding out this info. "Automatons Yet To Be Made or Complete: Zeta, Theta, Iota, Kappa, Lambda, Mu, Nu, Xi, Omicron, Pi, Rho, Sigma, Tau, Upsilon, Phi, Chi, Psi And Omega" Asterion replied, casually fixing his arm while doing so. "What....what is your purpose of creation? To improve the forces of the Council?" Alyssa asked Asterion, interested in knowing more about the Automatons. "Initial Goal: Enhance And Assisst The Forces of the Magic Council. Current Goal: Khaos" Asterion replied. "Khaos? You mean Chaos? What are you saying?" "Further Info Is Classified" Asterion said, once again refusing to give Alyssa answers. "You...your creator isn't planning on helping the Council, is she?" Alyssa said "You're all going to try and cause chaos? Ruin the order and cause massive destruction, right?" Alyssa stood up, as she began to walk away, as Asterion looked at her. "Hostile Area. Unprotected Civilian Must Not Walk At This Hour Outside" Asterion said to Alyssa, who simply ran away in panic. As she got back on the bridge and started running to the opposite side, she noticed a group of what appeared to be Dark Mages, having an emblem resembling a crown, as they walked towards her. "Oh no, not these people again...." Alyssa said to herself as she turned to the other side, but was surrounded by the Dark Mages, both men and women were present, as she noticed that people were hiding in their houses. Before Alyssa could say anything, one group charged at Alyssa, suddenly, Asterion grabbed the bridge with his functioning left arm, and leaped over onto the bridge, standing infront of Alyssa, as he effortlessly sent a large portion of the group flying away with a mere back slap from his hand, sending them into the water. The two groups walked back, as they saw the enormous machine, releasing steam from its body. "Name: Asterion. Project: Alpha. Former Objective: Annhilate Lamia And Her Accomplices. Current Objective: Protect Alyssa Deschain" Asterion said, as Alyssa appeared confused at this sudden protection by him. "Why...why are you helping me....?" Alyssa asked Asterion, confused "White Knight's Request:" Asterion's voice made a sound resembling an audio tape as a normal human voice began speaking "As a newly assigned member of the Rune Knight, you, Asterion, should know one thing, civilians are our primary objective to protect. If you see a civilian in danger by a group or even one person, protect them. End of Request" It was John's voice, Alyssa's father. Asterion then raised his left hand, as the earth formed as walls infront of the two groups from the sides of the bridge, and the walls began to move forward, pushing the groups away, as one Dark Mage managed to break through the wall, Asterion immediately leaped infront of him, punching him back into the group, hitting other Dark Mages in the process, and created a larger wall to push them away with. "Scanning: Dark Mages. Threat Level: 4%" Asterion said, as he sent a large boulder flying at the other group, making them flee, the group infront of him did the same. As he turned back, walking to the bridge, and jumping back under it. Alyssa, still realizing what just happened, walked back down, under the bridge, and walked to Asterion. "Uh...thanks for helping me..." Alyssa said, thanking Asterion. "Reponse: Positive. Objective: Complete" Asterion replied to Alyssa. "Uh...you need help with something?" Alyssa asked Asterion, noticing he is still fixing himself. "Required Tools. Arms Too Big. Unable To Handle With Care" "Here, how about I go get some tools from my house and I'll see what I can do, okay? Just tell me what to do, and I'll do it. A little reward for helping me" Alyssa said to Asterion, as she began to walk back up the bridge, while Asterion stopped fixing himself, beginning to wait for Alyssa to return. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Fairy Tail: Vice Category:Storyline